Simply Incredible
by Spencer Pretty
Summary: Katniss acorda, no meio da noite, após um pesadelo tenebroso em que Snow seqüestrava Peeta e a via ser assassinada. Ao acordar assustada, chamando por seu companheiro de Distrito de arena, o rapaz vê-se obrigado a espantar todos os medos que estão alojados dentro da amiga. O que o casal não contava era que o que começou de maneira tão ruim transformou-se em uma madrugada Simplesmen


**Nome:** Simply Incredible

**Autora:** Spencer_pretty

**Livro / Filme:** Hunger Games – Catching Fire

**Personagens:** Katniss Everdeen + Peeta Mellark

**Sinopse:** Katniss acorda, no meio da noite, após um pesadelo tenebroso em que Snow seqüestrava Peeta e a via ser assassinada. Ao acordar assustada, chamando por seu companheiro de Distrito de arena, o rapaz vê-se obrigado a espantar todos os medos que estão alojados dentro da amiga. O que o casal não contava era que o que começou de maneira tão ruim transformou-se em uma madrugada Simplesmente Incrível.

**Declaração:** Declaro que a série Hunger Games e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade da escritora Suzanne Collins.

O céu negro não ilustrava uma única estrela sequer. O silêncio emudecia uma Capital sempre tão afoita e barulhenta durante a luz do dia. O quarto espaçoso ganhava tons inquietos da bela garota que se agitava durante o sono intenso.

Facas afiadas voavam por todas as direções, em meio a um longo e interminável corredor. O teto repleto de lâminas pontiagudas descia em rápida velocidade. Não havia portas, muito menos janelas. Via-se apenas o vento de utensílios cortantes que insistiam em acertar o alvo em movimento. O tordo mais uma vez estava em perigo iminente.

Apesar dos cabelos estarem presos em uma longa e bem arrumada trança alguns fios soltos caíam sobre a face pálida e assustada da habitante do Distrito 12. A roupa, que outrora fora preta e resistente, mais parecia trapo, já toda rasgada no corpo lânguido da jogadora.

-Katniss! Katniss! – a voz masculina gritava ansiosamente por ajuda. – Katniss! Katniss, por favor, me ajuda!

-Peeta!

A adolescente imediatamente parou amedrontada, enquanto chamava por seu amigo, mais uma vez.

-Peeta! Peeta! Onde você está?

Sua preocupação era tamanha que percebeu, mesmo que tardiamente, a faca que acertara parte de seu braço. O sangue escorria manchando as vestes já tão puídas. Filetes de sangue caíam ao chão, conforme Katniss dobrava os joelhos, irrompendo em dor.

-Katniss! Katniss! Eles estão aqui! Eles estão aqui!

-Peeta! – bradou a jogadora, enquanto o suor de seu corpo misturava-se com o sangue, tornando sua pele viscosa e pegajosa, afligindo-a – Peeta! Quem está aqui? Quem são essas pessoas?

Silêncio.

Respirando com dificuldade, a mão trêmula lentamente fechou-se sobre o cabo da faca que permanecia presa ao corpo. Mentalmente ela contou até três e, corajosamente retirou o objeto cortante de uma única vez. Gritos agudos e dolorosos ecoaram estrondosamente à medida que Katniss se deixou cair ao solo ensanguentado. De olhos cerrados, ela não conseguia pensar em nada além das palavras de Peeta. Com esforço, ainda imóvel, ela indagou uma última vez:

-Peeta! Quem são essas pessoas? Quem está aqui e o que querem?

-Deleito-me com o seu desespero, Srta. Everdeen. – a voz rouca e impiedosa ressoou aos ouvidos atentos do tordo ferido.

Gemidos estridentes eram escutados por aquele que a queria morta diante de seus olhos agora brilhantes.

-Srta. Everdeen. Estou aqui para anunciar o meu completo desagrado com relação à sua insignificante atuação diante do Tour dos Vitoriosos. Eu pedi-lhe simplesmente que atuasse como a dissimulada jogadora que sempre foi. Eu exigi ser convencido de que a Srta. e o Sr. Mellark fossem aquele casalzinho pateticamente apaixonados, incapazes de gerar qualquer transtorno em meu governo. Eu ordenei que mostrassem gratidão por suas vidas ignóbeis, quando permiti que não arruinassem o decorrer dos meus Jogos. Agora que a Srta. descumpriu magistralmente o nosso acordo, irei acabar com a sua vida e a de seu amante inútil.

Aquela voz. Aquela voz tão conhecida fez o coração de Katniss acelerar. A ideia de tê-lo por perto a amedrontava. Uma vez, antes do Tour dos Vitoriosos iniciar, o presidente Snow decidiu fazer uma pequena, porém ilustre visita à casa da garota do Distrito 12. O que as pessoas, em sua maioria não sabiam era que uma vez alvo da presidência, sempre alvo da presidência. E, por mais que o político soasse sereno e despreocupado com a sua atração, ele em momento algum deixava de notá-la. A verdade, é que Katniss poderia dizer ao mundo o que quer que fosse sobre a sua relação com Peeta. Mas, no final das contas, Snow era o único capaz de ver até onde poderia chegar o seu interesse por aquele teatro amador.

Ao abrir os olhos, o teto pontiagudo estava a centímetros de tocar o corpo ferido daquela que um dia fora denominada Garota em Chamas. O inigualável cheiro de rosas fétidas, do presidente obstruía as suas narinas. Não havia mais ar em seus pulmões.

-Adeus, Srta. Everdeen. – disse em meio a sorrisos o homem que se deliciava com o seu fim. – Obrigado por este passatempo fajuto que levou as pessoas ao delírio.

Uma rosa recaiu sobre o corpo estático da jogadora derrotada.

Sem pensa duas vezes, aflita por seu fim, Katniss não conseguiu dizer nada além do nome daquele que um dia chegou a amá-la.

-Peeta!

Automaticamente Katniss pôs-se sentada à cama, ainda coberta por lençóis de seda. Os olhos cinzas estavam arregalados. O ar chegava com dificuldade. Por alguns instantes o cheiro pútrido das rosas de Snow encheu o quarto e tudo que nele habitava, inclusive, a menina impressionada. O suor escorria pela face esquálida devido ao terrível pesadelo que acabara de ter. Lá estava ela, segundos atrás, morrendo em um corredor infinito, repleto por facas mortais. Lá estava o presidente Snow divertindo-se com a sua morte e a de Peeta. Mais uma vez ela se via como um tolo e débil fantoche que servia como reles entretenimento barato. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto aterrorizado.

Em um estrondo repentino a porta do quarto se abriu e as luzes foram acesas. Os olhos de Katniss levaram alguns segundos até acostumar-se com a claridade. Assim que ela os abriu, seu olhar pousou em direção ao vão da porta, onde um garoto, de sua mesma idade, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis a observava com bastante agonia.

-Peeta! – um leve sorriso abriu-se diante da figura masculina que lentamente caminhou em sua direção, deixando a porta fechar-se lentamente, às suas costas.

Sentando-se ao lado da garota assustadiça e trêmula, o garoto, sem dar-se conta, levou os braços ao redor de seu corpo sôfrego e o envolveu em um caloroso e seguro abraço.

-Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem, Katniss.

As palavras de Peeta bastaram para que as lágrimas escorressem com mais facilidade mediante o turbilhão de emoções que cresciam e mesclavam-se no interior da adolescente.

As delicadas mãos do rapaz sereno estenderam-se até os cabelos desgrenhados da garota e docemente os acariciou, procurando acalmá-la do terrível sonho.

-Eu estou aqui, Katniss. Eu sempre vou estar aqui.

_**Whole world is watching us now**_

_**It's a little intimidating**_

_**But since there's no way to calm down**_

_**Let's give them something amazing**_

O coração de Katniss apertou-se de maneira tão dolorosa, que as lágrimas eram incapazes de cessar o seu trajeto naquele rosto já tão machucado. Ali estava o seu grande problema. Tudo o que ela queria era que Peeta permanecesse onde deveria ter estado desde o início; em seu distrito, com sua família, fazendo pães e bolos tão apetitosos. Em momento algum ele mereceu um destino tão sofrível quanto aquele. Quer dizer, as pessoas de sua cidade gostavam desse menino adorável, elas mereciam tê-lo, adocicando um pouco que fossem as suas vidas patéticas. Todos mereciam a presença de Peeta no 12. Todos exceto uma: Katniss. Ela jamais seria merecedora da companhia, do carinho e atenção que aquele anjo, em forma humana era capaz de regalar-lhe.

Naquela noite, no programa de Caeser Flickerman, Katniss, Peeta, Finick e outros vitoriosos tentaram de todas as formas interromper a realização do brutal Massacre Quaternário, onde todos, exceto um jogador, seriam exterminados. É provável que tenha sido o garoto Mellark o que mais jogara pesado, ao informar os telespectadores de que ele e a menina Everdeen casaram-se em segredo, uma vez que sua esposa encontrava-se grávida. Não é preciso mencionar o quanto esta declaração inverídica causou a revolta dos habitantes da Capital, em que pela primeira vez exigiu-se o fim das lutas na arena. Infelizmente, mesmo com a união de todos os jogadores, o presidente Snow foi claro ao dizer que os Jogos continuavam de pé.

Quando Peeta encontrou uma Katniss chorosa, seu coração apertou-se. Ele, desde o inicio desejava, mais do que tudo, poupá-la do sofrimento que o seu voluntariado resultara. Ele sabia que a companheira de distrito jamais desejou embarcar em uma estrada sem volta. Ele sabia que as coisas tomaram somente esta proporção por Katniss amar tanto a sua família. Quando Mellark decidiu, naquela mesma noite, inventar a notícia bombástica de que ele seria pai, sua intenção era mostrar às pessoas a injustiça com relação aos menos favorecidos de Panen, todos os 12 distritos, entregarem de mãos beijadas os seus filhos à morte. Aquilo não era um circo e nenhum deles estava disposto a entreter os tolos alienados. As pessoas estavam dirigindo-se à morte e ninguém parecia incomodado com isso. Afinal, que raios de mundo era esse em que estavam vivendo?

_**Let's make them remember**_

_**Using one word**_

_**Incredible (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Incredible (oh, oh, oh)**_

Ainda abraçado à menina soluçante, Peeta levou uma das mãos aos seus cabelos bagunçados, acariciando-os na tentativa de acalmá-la, enquanto sussurrava:

-Não chora Katniss. Eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem. – mas a menina simplesmente debulhava-se em lágrimas, como se o pobre garoto a tivesse insultado.

De certa forma, na cabeça do adolescente, a culpa o corroia. Ele tentara, de todas as formas, fazer com que o maldito tirano presidente Snow cancelasse aquele Massacre sangrento. Na sua cabeça, e por alguns instantes, na mente de muitos outros, a armação plantada de que sua suposta esposa estaria grávida, surtiria qualquer que fosse o efeito a favor dos vitoriosos. O público implorou, rebelou-se para que a matança fosse interrompida, porém, no final das contas, a crueldade mais uma vez levara a melhor.

Cuidadosamente, Peeta parou de abraçar a amiga chorosa. A mesma mão que antes afagava os seus cabelos, agora procurava levantar o rosto delicado, para que os olhos molhados do tordo pudessem fitá-lo.

-Katniss, eu preciso te pedir perdão.

Os olhos cinza da moça se arregalaram e as lágrimas pararam de escorrer de imediato. A respiração faltou-lhe com as palavras do amigo. Como ele, tão gentil e protetor podia cogitar perdão por todas as bondades que ele realizou desde o início dos Jogos? Peeta sempre foi o mais gentil, o mais cuidadoso, o mais defendente. Ele jamais pediu nada em troca. Para ele bastava vê-la sorrir que todo o esforço valia a pena. E agora, ao encontrá-la tão fragilizada, era o mesmo que perfurar-lhe o coração em mil pedaços.

-Peeta – sussurrou Katniss – Você não tem que me pedir perdão. Sou eu quem devo ser perdoada.

-Não, Katniss. Você salvou a minha vida uma vez. Agora eu devo salvar a sua.

Em um movimento súbito o menino levantou-se do leito, caminhou até o móvel próximo ao aparelho de televisão e pegou o controle futurista entre os dedos. Em seguida ele se voltou sorridente para a amiga espantada e perguntou:

-Posso te mostrar uma coisa?

-Claro.

_**Let's make them remember**_

_**We were incredible**_

_**Simply incredible**_

Peeta escureceu todo o quarto com um simples toque no aparelho em suas mãos. Os dedos tocaram rapidamente o instrumento até o cômodo encontrar-se inundado de estelas. Ao fundo um céu bem escuro, da mesma cor negrume ao do lado de fora, porém, a cada centímetro de parede, estrelas espalhavam-se por toda a parte.

Katniss não conseguia acreditar no que estava diante de seus olhos. Não conseguia compreender como o seu quarto transformara-se em um lindo firmamento estrelado. Era como se ela e Peeta tivessem sido transportados para um pequeno cosmos em meio à imensa Via Láctea.

-Mas isso é incrível! Simplesmente incrível! – disse a menina maravilhada, enquanto observava com adoração cada mínimo detalhe daquele efeito tão cheio de magia. – Como você fez isso?

Peeta tornou a caminhar em direção à amiga. Ela era linda e, naquele instante, encontrava-se ainda mais bela com aquele olhar vidrado de encantamento. Nem ao menos se parecia com a chorosa e inconsolável jogadora de momentos atrás. Aquela era de fato uma doce distração.

-Em nosso primeiro Jogo eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Ficava caminhando de um lado a outro, tamanha era a minha preocupação. Na terceira noite em claro Haymitch viu as luzes do meu quarto acesas e entrou. Ao notar que eu não conseguia descansar, decidiu que era hora de tentar me fazer prestar atenção em outra coisa que não fossem os Jogos e toda a matança que teria pela frente. Foi ele quem me mostrou o céu estrelado com o intuito de fazer-me descansar para as batalhas que começariam em breve.

-Haymitch te mostrou isso? – indagou incrédula a adolescente.

-Sim. – disse Peeta entre risos. – Haymitch faz pose de durão, mas, no final das contas, é coração mole. Ele se preocupa conosco, Katniss.

-Eu sei. – disse a menina um pouco desanimada – Agora eu entendo porque ele é assim.

-Hey! – disse o garoto tentando mudar o rumo da conversa – Faz um pedido.

_**We even counted all stars**_

_**We were real sure we'd make it**_

_**Well, we learned no matter what**_

_**They need shout**_

_**It's nothing we can't take care**_

Mais uma vez Peeta brincou com o controle futurista, enquanto as estrelas piscavam incessantemente. Repentinamente, uma estrela cadente deslizou graciosamente entre os corpos celestes enchendo de esperança os corações sofríveis do casal.

Katniss fechou os olhos tentando escolher o desejo ideal. Havia tantos pedidos que ela almejava realizar; o final dos Jogos, a segurança de sua irmã, o bem estar de sua mãe, uma vida melhor para Gale e sua família... Mas, naquele instante, algo em especial tomava seu coração. Era um sentimento novo, algo que nunca havia parado pra pensar, ou melhor, sentir. Bem, quer dizer, durante a realização dos Jogos Vorazes, em alguns momentos, não muito claros, ela os havia sentido. Todavia, naquela época, provavelmente devido à adrenalina que corria por suas veias, na arena, as emoções se mesclavam e tornavam-se cada vez mais incertas. Agora, ali no quarto, sentada ao lado do garoto do Distrito 12, esse sentimento de querê-lo por perto soava cada vez mais alto.

Ao abrir os olhos, o olhar de Katniss recaiu diante da face terna de Peeta. Lá estava ele a observando. Sem dizer uma única palavra, somente a fitando. Os lábios formando um pequeno sorriso, como se toda a felicidade do universo estivesse ali contida.

-Espero que o seu desejo seja realizado. – disse Peeta enquanto levava uma das mãos em direção às de Katniss.

Entrelaçando os seus dedos aos do companheiro de distrito, Katniss aproximou seu rosto ao dele. Era possível sentir o hálito refrescante que saía dos lábios do menino.

-Eu vou realizar o meu pedido nesse exato momento.

Sem nem ao menos esperar por uma palavra de Peeta, Katniss encostou seus lábios nos do adolescente, com bastante cautela. Tocou-os levemente, como se estivesse provando de um fruto duvidoso. Ao senti-los quentes e macios, a menina impulsivamente tornou a tocá-los, beijando-o com intensidade. Cada célula de seu corpo despertou para o turbilhão de emoções que passou a sentir ao encontrar-se tão colada ao garoto encantador. Ela havia se esquecido como era tranqüilizador ficar tão próxima dele. Como ela conseguia sentir-se protegida.

Entretanto, o que ela não esperava aconteceu. Peeta soltou-se de seus braços, levantou-se com destreza e fuzilou-a repleto de ódio.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Katniss congelou. Jamais vira o amigo agir daquela maneira tão assustadora. Ele gritava, tremia da cabeça aos pés. O olhar que antes era tão sereno, naquele momento transbordava raiva, rancor.

-Peeta, eu...

-O que você acha que eu sou, Katniss? Acha que sou mais um de seus brinquedos, um de seus passatempos? Acha que pode me usar quando bem entender? Eu não sou o seu amigo Gale que aceita ser um de seus brinquedinhos sexuais. Eu não sou alguém que você pode usar e jogar fora.

Katniss pôs-se de pé, à frente do adolescente, puxou-o para perto de si e sussurro:

-Eu disse que estava realizando o meu desejo, Peeta. E ele inclui você.

_**We'll go down in history**_

_**That describe all of us**_

_**Incredible (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Oh, incredible (oh, oh, oh)**_

Os olhos azuis do rapaz arregalaram-se. Aquele hálito doce, de morango o embriagava. Os lábios carnudos o apeteciam de uma maneira incontrolável. Era tão difícil permanecer parado diante daquela menina tão sedutora, que ele simplesmente a tomou em seus braços e tornou a beijá-la, beijando-a como jamais a beijara até aquele instante. Ele a devorava. A saboreava como se dependesse daquele beijo para a própria sobrevivência.

Sem fôlego, o casal separou-se para tomar ar. Levaram a testa à frente, tocando-as levemente, enquanto permaneciam com a respiração ofegante. As mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Os corações continuavam acelerados. As faces ruborizadas delatavam sorrisos nunca antes demonstrados.

-Por que agora? – perguntou Peeta ainda um pouco desconfiado com a atitude tão inesperada da menina.

-Porque a Capital já me tirou tanta coisa que me recuso a perder mais uma.

Silêncio embaraçoso. O que Katniss estava dizendo? Peeta era uma coisa ao invés de uma pessoa com sentimentos próprios? Ele era mais uma de suas jogadas para conseguir sobreviver a este novo Massacre que daria início em menos de 12 horas? Mas, se ela ainda o via como suporte para sua sobrevivência na arena, por que o estava beijando daquela maneira? Quando estiveram em meio à batalha, pela primeira vez, Katniss o beijara, todavia, em nenhuma das vezes ela o fizera de maneira tão intensa. Agora, ela mostrou-se explosiva, como se estivesse pondo para fora o que tanto temera demonstrar. Será que ela estava finalmente se rendendo ao amor que o menino sentia por ela?

-Katniss? – disse o adolescente ainda bastante confuso. – Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não sou uma coisa que você pode usar quando bem entender.

Katniss afastou a sua testa da dele, levou uma das mãos ao seu rosto áspero e o acariciou ternamente enquanto falava:

-Peeta, eu não sei ao certo quanto tempo ainda temos. O que eu sei é que esta pode ser a nossa última noite juntos. Eu fiz Haymitch prometer...

-Eu também o fiz prometer algo. – interrompeu o rapaz afoito por explicações – tudo o que você precisa saber é que eu não vou deixar nada te acontecer, Katniss.

-Entenda uma coisa, Peeta. Se hoje for o nosso último dia na Terra, eu quero passá-lo com você. Quero morrer sabendo que em algum momento fui feliz. Quero morrer sabendo que foi você quem me presenteou com algo tão puro e incorruptível quanto a felicidade.

Peeta tornou a tocar naqueles lábios doces de maneira intensa. Se a garota queria provar um pouco que fosse da sensação inebriante da felicidade, ele obrigou-se a ser aquele que a levaria às estrelas naquela mesma noite.

_**Let's make them remember**_

_**We were, we were incredible**_

_**Simply incredible**_

Peeta segurou as mãos de Katniss com delicadeza. Seus dedos entrelaçados não queriam desprender-se dos dela. Seus olhos azuis olharam com doçura aquele par de olhos cinzentos tão machucados. Ela sempre tão durona, tão machucada pela vida terrível agora, pela primeira vez, parecia tão insegura, rogando por um pouco de proteção.

-Você está linda esta noite. – disse o menino completamente envergonhado, com as bochechas da cor vermelho escarlate.

Katniss não soube ao certo o que dizer, ou até mesmo o que fazer. Ela acabara de acordar de um pesadelo. Estava vestida com um pijama branco ridículo e os cabelos estavam formando nós por toda a parte. Como Peeta conseguia vê-la bonita naquela condição? Aliás, como ele conseguia ver tanta beleza em meio a tanta dor? Tudo bem que ele tivera uma vida completamente diferente da sua. Ele jamais passou fome e nunca precisou ser o chefe da família que ela fora desde os 11 anos de idade. Mas, por outro lado, quando seu nome foi escolhido em meio à maldita Colheita, ninguém da sua família e amigos decidiu voluntariar-se por ele. Nenhum de seus irmãos quis sacrificar-se por ele. A verdade era que por mais que as pessoas gostassem de sua bondade, ninguém de fato o amava. Nem mesmo a sua mãe, que desde o inicio o via como mais um jogador morto em meio à arena.

Peeta continuou observando-a, maravilhado com a garota forte e determinada, que mais parecia um anjo. Tanta bravura misturada a tanta beleza. Katniss era única. Por sua vez, a menina continuava confusa, completamente descrente de que por algum momento sua imagem lhe desse a ideia do belo. Tudo bem, a coisa toda soava patética, quer dizer, ela sempre fora tão determinada, tão segura de si. Quando esteve na arena tomou milhares de decisões complexas e nunca, nem por um segundo, chegou a duvidar de si mesma. Mas agora, diante de Peeta, enquanto ele a fitava de maneira tão cálida era como se ela fosse incapaz de reconhecer o tipo de pessoa que estava se tornando. Aquele novo território assemelhava-se a uma arena. Mas, não era qualquer tipo de Jogo Voraz. Katniss estava disposta a ir além das aparências, além de seus temores de ser descoberta como uma garotinha frágil que precisava ser amparada de vez em quando. Ela não se recordava qual fora a última vez que se deixou embalar por um abraço, por um beijo ou até mesmo por um afago. E, por alguma razão, por algum tipo de emoção inexplicável, a jogadora astuta desejava ser acolhida por aquele menino doce que pouco a pouco a encantava. Se aquilo podia receber o nome de amor, com certeza ele era pior do que qualquer Jogo Voraz no qual ela poderia participar pelo resto da vida. Sobreviver a um Massacre parecia fácil em comparação a criar sentimentos por alguém e nutri-lo pelo resto da vida.

-Katniss? – disse o rapaz enquanto retirava alguns fios de cabelo que insistiam em cobrir aquela bela face – Não quero fazer nada que te faça sentir remorso. Não quero arruinar com a sua vida. Eu quero te fazer feliz e queria saber até que ponto você está disposta a compartilhar da mesma comigo.

Esse era o problema. Até que ponto ela estava interessada em mostrar quem de fato era Katniss Everdeen? O único que a conhecia melhor era Gale. Ele era seu melhor amigo e, mesmo assim, algumas vezes ela não conseguia dizer ao certo o que estava sentindo e o que estava pensando. Quer dizer, quando ela retornou ao Distrito 12 a relação deles ficou bastante esquisita. Seu melhor amigo passou a ficar irritado por ela ter usado Peeta de trampolim para a sua sobrevivência. Por mais que ela dissesse a ele que tudo não passou de uma jogada de marketing para a sua vitória, Gale não via o enredo desta mesma forma. A verdade, é que por mais que Katniss quisesse se negar a admitir, ela sabia que parte de seu coração pertencia ao menino confeiteiro.

A Garota em Chamas conduziu Peeta suavemente pelas mãos até a cama.

-Sou capaz de ir até o fim do mundo estando ao seu lado.

_**Let's make them remember**_

_**That describe all of us**_

_**Incredible (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Oh, incredible (oh, oh, oh)**_

As palavras bastaram para que finalmente os dois se entregassem ao desejo que os corroia. Há meses os dois sentiam-se atraídos um pelo outro e, por um bom tempo, a ideia de ignorar essa vontade louca de explorar sensações além das já conhecidas, parecia a coisa certa a se fazer.

Gentilmente, Peeta colocou Katniss sobre o leito desfeito. Suas mãos docemente acariciavam a sua pele macia. Os lábios insistiam em ficar colados um ao outro, enquanto as respirações tornavam-se cada vez mais ofegantes. Os beijos de Peeta partiram dos lábios doces de Katniss para o seu pescoço e ombros. Delicadamente, de maneira suave, o menino começou a retirar o pijama branco que cobria o corpo sensual da companheira. Mais uma vez os lábios do rapaz encontraram-se com a pele macia de Katniss, beijando o seu colo, seus seios de tamanho perfeito, seu abdômen. Era possível sentir todos os ossos de seu corpo tão magro e mesmo assim tão exuberante.

Katniss sorriu. Não um sorriso qualquer. Era o tipo de sorriso que uma mulher dá quando está se divertindo. Peeta era particularmente bom em provocar-lhe sensações tão fortes. Sem pensar duas vezes, a garota o trouxe para junto de si e lentamente retirou sua camisa. Suspiros. Katniss suspirou ao ver quão belo Peeta estava diante dela. Braços fortes, corpo bem definido. Ela precisava admitir, aqueles sacos de farinha fizeram maravilhas para a forma física do menino.

-O que foi? – perguntou um Peeta ruborizado, temendo que estivesse fazendo algo de errado.

Katniss mantinha seus olhos grudados ao corpo escultural do parceiro. Como ela jamais notara tamanha beleza diante de seus olhos? O que mais ele andara fazendo no 12 além de trabalhar na padaria de sua família? Será que todos os irmãos do adolescente tinham corpos tão maravilhosos quanto o dele?

Após alguns segundo a menina deu-se conta de que o garoto a fitava preocupado. Bem, não é para menos, ela simples não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele homem tão forte.

-O que você disse? – perguntou ainda aérea tentando parecer menos boba do que já estava sendo.

-Perguntei se está tudo bem. É que você está me olhando de um jeito estranho e...

-Nunca estive melhor.

_**Let's make them remember**_

_**(We were) we were incredible**_

_**Simply incredible**_

_**Oh, oh, oh (simply incredible)**_

Com cuidado, Katniss entrelaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Peeta e, muito devagar girou seus corpos para que ela pudesse ficar por cima dele. As mãos desprenderam-se para rapidamente tocar nos músculos bem definidos que tanto lhe chamavam a atenção. Os lábios deslizaram de sua boca e contornaram parte de seu rosto, pescoço e ombros. As unhas, nem curtas, muito menos longas, arranharam suavemente o abdômen tanquinho do garoto que parecia divertir-se. Em um movimento ligeiro, suas mãos trataram de retirar a calça branca que ele usava. Mais uma vez um olhar surpreso. Definitivamente ela não imaginou que o amigo fosse tão esbelto quanto se apresentava diante de seus olhos, naquele momento.

-Acho que nunca te disse o quão lindo você é, Peeta. – disse ruborizada uma Katniss sem jeito.

De certa forma ela sentia-se uma tola. Aquele pedaço de mau cominho, tão doce, tão adorável e ao mesmo tempo uma perdição. Ela queria fazer tantas coisas com ele, ou melhor, queria saber o que fazer com ele. Ela não fazia ideia de como conduzir aquela balada romântica. Não sabia como proceder. Havia ainda muito encantamento diante de seus olhos para que ela pudesse tomar qualquer decisão.

Peeta levou-a aos braços, beijou-a com afinco e tornou a posicionar-se sobre ela, rezando para que não a machucasse. Ela era tão magra, parecia tão frágil. Tudo o que o rapaz desejava era que aquela noite soasse perfeita. Era bem provável que aquela seria a última noite de suas vidas e ele tinha obrigação de torná-la inesquecível.

Foi então que de repente toda a situação soou confortante. Os dois pareciam ritmados, ofegantes, na mesma sintonia. Era chegada a hora de unirem-se, de tornarem-se uma única pessoa para todo o universo. Katniss gemeu baixinho. Peeta a fitou um pouco preocupado.

-Está doendo? Quer que eu pare?

-Não, Peeta. – disse em meio a murmúrios, sorrindo contente por estar junto dele – Leve-me às estrelas.

Não demorou muito para que o casal orquestrasse simultaneamente seus movimentos, suas respirações, seus prazeres. Um turbilhão de emoções irromperam nos corpos de Katniss e Peeta ao mesmo tempo. Por alguns instantes não havia mais dor, não havia mais sofrimento. Tudo o que existia era um casal inebriado em gozo, repleto de felicidade.

Katniss tomou Peeta em seus braços, afagando seus cabelos loiros enquanto sussurrava:

-Obrigada.

Os olhos azuis sapecas fitaram aquele par de olhos cinzentos marotos e brilhantes. A beleza de Katniss aumentou de maneira descomunal. Ela estava diferente, ela estava muito mais mulher do que menina. Era como se ele ainda se sentisse o bobo menininho de 16 anos e ela o mulherão que aceitara passar a noite anterior ao Massacre ao seu lado.

O adolescente levou um de seus dedos aos cabelos bagunçados de Katniss, separou alguns fios castanhos e ficou enrolando-os. Ela era linda. Esplendorosamente linda.

-Eu amo você, Katniss Everdeen.

A garota ficou por um instante, surpresa com a frase proferida pelo companheiro. Quer dizer, ela gostava mesmo de Peeta. Ela sentia algo que jamais sentira por qualquer outro rapaz, inclusive Gale. Mas, afinal, ela também o amava?

Peeta colocou a ponta de seus dedos sobre os lábios entreabertos da adolescente. Ele não dissera que a amava esperando por uma resposta, ou até mesmo que ela se declarasse para ele. Pelo contrário, ele disse que a amava porque sentiu que era o momento exato para dizer-lhe o quão ele a considerava especial.

-Katniss, não diga nada. O meu amor basta para unir a nós dois.

O garoto tornou a deitar-se junto da amiga, fechou os olhos e sussurrou:

-Agora eu sei que posso correr todo e qualquer risco por você, Katniss. – os olhos azuis lentamente cerraram-se e o sono o possuiu.

Naquela noite, pela primeira vez, nenhum dos dois tivera qualquer tipo de pesadelo. Aquela fora a primeira noite que finalmente conseguiram sonhar coisas belas e alegres.

Na manhã seguinte, ao abrir os olhos, Katniss viu-se solitária em seu leito. Onde estava Peeta? Por que ele não estava junto dela? Será que ele a largara, no meio da noite, arrependido de tudo o que fizeram na madrugada passada?

Afoita e preocupada, a garota tratou de preparar-se para o café da manhã. Assim que se aprontou, Katniss saiu em disparado à sala de jantar onde Haymitch, Effie e Peeta já estavam sentados apreciando as suas refeições.

Effie foi a primeira a notar a presença de Katniss junto deles,

-Bom dia, querida!

Ainda espantada, Katniss retribuiu o cumprimentou e sentou-se ao lado do garoto como sempre fizera. A situação, a partir daquele instante pareceu-lhe estranha. Peeta não a fitava. Muito menos dirigiu-lhe a palavra. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo?

Haymitch começou a conversar sobre estratégias que o casal poderia utilizar em meio à arena. Effie comentava que este ano o traje dos Jogos fora projetado para ser mais resistente.

Repentinamente, Katniss sentiu uma das mãos de Peeta roçar uma de suas mãos que estava apoiada em seu colo. O menino acariciou sua pele macia e deixou cair entre seus dedos um pedaço pequeno de papel. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Katniss virou-se para o companheiro procurando por explicações.

-Peeta, o que é isso.

O menino terminou de engolir um pedaço de torrada com geléia de amora, limpou os lábios e sussurrou para que somente a menina pudesse escutá-lo.

-Apenas leia quando puder.

Katniss poderia ter sido mais paciente e lido a mensagem em seu quarto, antes de embarcar em uma aeronave, em direção à arena. Mas, na sua cabeça não havia tempo a perder. Ainda com as mãos rentes ao seu colo, ela desembrulhou o papel ligeiramente amassado e leu a caligrafia toda desenhada do amigo:

"_Se você for ao meu quarto verá a mais bela de todas as imagens já criadas."_

Curiosa, Katniss pediu licença e correu em direção ao quarto de Peeta, ansiosa por respostas ao bilhete misterioso.

Completamente surpresos com a saída repentina da menina, Effie e Haymitch entreolharam-se um tanto quanto temerosos e em seguida passaram a observar Peeta de maneira muito atenta.

-Mas o que está acontecendo por aqui? – perguntou uma Effie irritadiça – Os dois mal trocam uma palavra, ficam de cochicho à mesa e saem correndo sem mais nem menos.

Haymitch, no minuto seguinte pareceu assustadoramente genial. Seus olhos brilharam como se acabara de compreender o que estava acontecendo. Os lábios formaram um sorriso aterrorizante que fez Peeta desejar desaparecer. Aquele era o mentor mais astuto, genial e terrificante que alguém poderia ter.

-É isso aí, moleque! – disse o homem loiro entre risos, com os polegares voltados para cima, em sinal de positivo – Finalmente mandou ver!

Se Peeta pareceu chocado com a conclusão de Haymitch sobre ter passado a noite com Katniss, Effie simplesmente ficou em choque com aquela revelação. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e sua face estava extremamente pálida.

-Por Deus, Effie! – disse Haymitch enquanto servia-se de mais suco – Estava mais do que na hora do moleque comer a menina. Ficar trancado no banheiro batendo...

-Chega! – gritou Peeta vermelhíssimo, fuzilando Haymitch como jamais o fizera desde que se conheceram. – Não sei se você reparou, mas há uma dama à mesa.

O rapaz jogou o guardanapo sobre o prato, arrastou a cadeira, levantou-se e tornando a olhar com carinho para Effie ele acenou:

-Com licença, Effie. Preciso terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas.

Assim que Katniss abriu a porta do quarto de seu amigo seu coração disparou. Lá estava uma imagem pendurada à parede. Não era qualquer imagem. Era a figura de um belo pôr-do-sol alaranjado, a relva verde repleta de pequenas e delicadas flores rosas e liláses e dois adolescentes de mãos dadas caminhando para longe de uma montanha acinzentada.

Katniss tocou a imagem. Parecia ainda fresca, como se acabara de ser pintada poucos segundos atrás.

-Incrível, não é mesmo? – perguntou Peeta, às suas costas, do batente da porta, de braços cruzados.

Virando-se em sua direção, Katniss fitou-o com ternura enquanto falava:

-Simplesmente incrível! Foi você quem fez? Quando o desenhou?

-Eu o desenhei esta manhã.

-Mas Peeta, você precisava dormir para...

-Não, Katniss. – interrompeu o garoto enquanto aproximava-se da jogadora. – Eu precisava guardar para sempre o sonho que tive esta noite.

O coração de Katniss acelerou. Peeta sonhara com ela caminhando em um lugar tão belo quanto aquele? Mas como? Tomando coragem, porque a pergunta requeria muita bravura, ela finalmente falou:

-Aquela de mãos dadas sou eu? – a face vermelha veio á tona imediatamente. Ninguém jamais a desenhara e, ela podia afirmar, aquele desenho era maravilhoso.

-Sim. E aquele de mãos dadas com você sou eu.

Um silencio esquisito pairou pelo cômodo. Katniss não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da pintura. Cada pequeno detalhe nas pétalas de flores, na grama irregular. E o que dizer das vestes brancas e delicadas que o casal da imagem trajava? Os cabelos de Katniss estavam soltos, pareciam balançar com o vento. Por um instante ela podia jurar que encontraria essa mesma paisagem em algum lugar escondido no Distrito 12.

Girando nos calcanhares, Katniss entrelaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Peeta, subiu nas pontas dos pés e o beijou repleta de adoração e gratidão. As línguas brincavam gostosamente em suas bocas, como se desejassem com muito afinco explorar todos os cantos escondidos que algo precioso poderia estar sendo guardado. Peeta trazia Katniss toda para si, rogando para que ela não se soltasse dele tão cedo, que pudessem permanecer daquele mesmo jeito, aos beijos, para sempre.

Quando o casal separou-se, Katniss fitou aqueles olhos azuis tão ternos pela última vez e disse convicta:

-Não vou permitir nunca mais que a Capital faça conosco as suas maldades. E eu prometo, Peeta, se é entretenimento que eles querem, vamos irromper as suas telas com o entretenimento mais comentado, para que a nossa audiência não saiba comentar nada além de nós. Vamos dar-lhes algo incrível, algo que jamais esquecerão.

_**Let's give them something amazing**_

_**FIM**_


End file.
